Legendary Tokyo Mew Mew
by kuramamccabe
Summary: six friends must work together to save the world from three obsessed aliens trying to take over the world. I only own my oc's not Tokyo mew mew rated T in case of language...
1. Characters and Prologue

Legendary Tokyo Mew Mew

Characters:

 **Name:** Kaliyah Kawata

 **Age:** 14

 **Gender:** female

 **Personality:** Quiet, cool-headed, likes to be alone, sarcastic, willing to help others, kind, can be short- tempered, is hard to read, smart, and can come up with amazing strategies on short notice.

 **Human appearance:** long black hair, dark blue eyes, slightly shorter than average, and fairly tan.

 **Mew Appearance:** Long black hair, red eyes, height and skin tone the same above. Black dragon wings and tail.

 **Clothes:** school uniform, black shirts, blue jeans, tennis shoes, (mew Uniform) black top, knee length black shorts with white cuffs, tall black boots. Necklace with dragon pendant.

 **Love interests:** Kish

 **Position:** leader

 **Name:** Keiko Kimoto

 **Age:** 14

 **Gender:** Female

 **Personality:** sneaky, smart, fairly strategic, sort of introverted, always reading or writing, can be energetic at times, can easily get out of trouble, very persuasive, loyal, can be a flirt, and always ready to lend a helping hand.

 **Human appearance:** long white hair(naturally curly or braided), dark blue eyes, sort of tan.

 **Mew Appearance:** Long white hair( naturally curly or braided) light blue eyes.

 **Clothes:** necklace with a fox pendant, white frilly top, tight black pants with a chain belt, sneakers, and school uniform.

 **Love interest:** Pai

 **Position:** second-in-command

 **Name:** Tora Fujino

 **Age:** 12

 **Gender:** female

 **Personality:** funny, charismatic, weird, happy, laid back, offers to help others when they need help, she's kind of clumsy sometimes, she has a twin brother named Raion Fujino.

 **Human Appearance:** Curly dark brown hair, dark green eyes. Average height of a normal girl.

 **Mew Appearance:** black curly hair with white tips, tiger ears and tail, golden colored eyes.

 **Clothes:** Tiger pattern shirt, black jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black shoes (Mew uniform). school uniform, t-shirts, jeans, and tennis shoes.

 **Love interest:** Taruto

 **Position:** mechanic

 **Name:** Raion Fujino

 **Age:** 12

 **Gender:** Male

 **Personality:** he's usually quiet, laid back, but when someone picks on his sister and friends he can get quite mad and sticks up for them, he's kind to everyone who is kind to him, he likes strolling the streets at night while gazing up at the stars, he can be funny and likes to make a fool out of himself, but looks cute doing it.

 **Human appearance:** He has dark brown curly hair and dark green eyes, his hair comes to the middle of his ears. He's tall for his age, and has a regular skin tone.

 **Mew Appearance:** he has different shades of brown hair, lion ears, lion tail, and Bright purple eyes.

 **Clothes:** different shades of brown t-shirts, black jean shorts with tears in the knees, sneakers, and a dog tag necklace with a lion pendant, fingerless brown gloves, school uniform.

 **Love interest:** Neko Endo

 **Position:** weapons manager

 **Name:** Neko Endo

 **Age:** 12

 **Gender:** Female

 **Personality:** quiet, outgoing, smart, she can be short-tempered when she see's her friends getting picked on, funny charismatic, loves going on nature walks, and gazing at stars, she's kind of shy when it comes to boys liking her,

 **Human Appearance:** Purple hair always in a braid that goes down to her knees, dark purple eyes,

 **Mew Appearance:** light purple hair, bright purple eyes, cat ears and tail.

 **Clothes:** Purple short sleeved tops with black pants, a purple rose headband, school uniform, necklace that has a cat pendant.

 **Love interest:** Raion

 **Position:** follower

 **Name:** Kishhu

 **Age:** 14

 **Gender:** male

 **Alien appearance:** the most noticeable among his many charcteristics is his golden eyes with orange hues. He has long green hair that he puts into to pony tails on both sides of his head. Elf ears, two small fangs to help digusted food better,

 **Clothes:** He usually wears too big of clothes. Long sleeved black top, brown like vest over it. His shirt goes half way down to his stomach, Black baggy pants, the top's sleeves are tied back with red strings and so are the pants.

 **Love Interest:** Kaliyah

 **Position:** leader of the aliens.

 **Name:** Pai

 **Age:** 14

 **Gender:** Male

 **Appearance:** He's the most masculine out of the trio, he wears wristbands that cover his forearm, a pair of pants, and a sleeveless shirt with a transparent mid-section, hair color is greyish-purple, eye color is indigo, he's the oldest of the trio, most intelligent.

 **Love Interest:** Keiko

 **Name:** Taruto

 **Age:** 12

 **Gender:** Male

 **Appearance:** Tart has medium-length brown hair which he has in two pigtails. He's quite short but to be fair he is only around 10 years old. His skin is light and his outfit exposes a lot of his body. He has large pointed ears and bronze eyes. His shirt is red and he wears black shorts and bandages around his legs, but he doesn't wear any shoes.

Prologue:

Kaliyah Kawata was dreaming. It was always the same. Every night for the past few weeks the black haired girl had been visited by a shadowed figure. She would follow the figure as it wove through the crowded streets her mind created. The figure would turn down an alleyway and face the dead end. When Kaliyah would stop behind it the figure would start to turn. Large dragon-like wings would unfurl and piercing red eyes would bore into her own.

Kaliyah would reach out a hand; her dark blue eyes never leaving the red ones. Before she could even brush against the fabric of the figure's clothes they were gone. Kaliyah would look up to see the figure flying off moving further and further away. Then she would wake up. Her blue eyes staring at the ceiling; puzzlement dancing in them. She would stay like that for a few minutes before allowing sleep to take her once more.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kaliyah woke with a start. She had the same dream again. She laid there for a few minutes before falling back to sleep. She had the dream where the figure would lead her to the same alleyway. But this time the figure spoke. It said that she was in danger, that her life was about to change drastically. She woke up and yet again stared at the ceiling before realizing that she was late for school.

She hurried up and put on her school uniform. She had no time for breakfast so she headed towards the door with her bag in her hand. She rushed to school and barely made it before the bell rang. Her childhood friend looked at her with concern piercing her eyes. She just gave her a weak smile and shrugged it off. During class she kept doodling red eyes looking at her and she missed the question the teacher asked her.

"Gomen'nasai" her face was red. The teacher told her not to let it happen again. The bell rang and she ran out. However, she didn't head home right away she went on a walk to clear her mind and think about the dream she had. She was worried a little for her life even though she knows that it was a dream and it can't be real, but deep down she was worried that it might become real and somewhere out there someone wanted to hurt her.

She found a new looking cafe that was recently built. She found it quite repulsive because of its bright pink color it almost made her sick just looking at it. She turned and left because she had to head home to do her homework.

When she arrived home it seemed like it took longer than her usual walk home. She couldn't concentrate all she could think about was the red eyes staring at her and how creepy they seemed. She felt like she should know the strange person but couldn't quite put a name to the face. Maybe she was losing it. Later that night she dreamed of the red eyed stranger, but the scene was different.

The red eyed stranger was fighting a flying boy with golden eyes with orange hues mixed in. She wondered if she knew who it was. But she would have remembered the strange boy. He smiled, though she didn't know if it was directed at her or the red eyed girl, but it was still a grin that a girl would always remember.

That's when she woke up. Feeling a sense of calmness, that she hasn't felt in a long time when it came to the dream. She wondered if she would ever get the chance to meet the red eyed girl and the flying boy. She got dressed in her uniform for school and headed out the door. Kaliyah didn't want a repeat of the incident the day before so she went over her homework assignment one more time. Just like every day she arrived just before the bell rang announcing school was in session. The teacher began his lecture as always his eyes stared at her as if saying I dare you to not pay attention one more time.

Her face got red and she just sat there waiting for him to continue speaking, but he was interrupted by the principal announcing that there was going to be a new student in our class and that he hoped we would welcome her with kind smiles. The class was dead silent, as the new girl walked in.

" Konnichiwa, my name is Tora. I am new to this school but I hope we can all be friends." The teacher handed her the books she'll need for the class and she took the last open seat by Keiko. We all just stared at her, except for the boys they goggled at her like the new girl was a juicy treat, though she was probably too young for any of the guys in the room. She was pretty but no one knew she was a mad genius and she corrected anyone, even the teacher if they made a mistake, whether it was a math problem or other kids being bullied.

Keiko found herself drawn to the new girl, like an invisible force was pushing them together. She was heading towards lunch with Kaliyah when she stopped without realizing it and the new girl ran right into her dropping everything. She blushed after apologizing to Keiko, which she said it wasn't her fault and invited her to eat lunch with them. She knew what it felt like to be the new girl because she was once in that position.

"Sure. I would love to but I don't need people to feel sorry for me, I had to deal with people like that at my other school. Just because i am wicked smart and don't have any friends doesn't mean I want people to pity me."

" I just wanted you to eat with us because i know how you feel about being the new girl, I once was the new girl to," Keiko said with a smile.

"I am having a study group at my house to prepare for the test tomorrow do you want to come?" Kaliyah spoke up.

"I don't need help," Tora said.

"I know but it's fun studying with friends instead of being alone in a house," Kaliyah said.

"We're friends?" Tora asked confused, "We just met after all."

"If you want to be," Keiko replied.

"I'll call my parents to tell them I will be at your house to study," Tora said looking over at Kaliah as she spoke.

"Okay." Kaliyah replied. The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Kaliyah and Keiko learned that Tora was only twelve and was extremely smart. She was so smart in fact that the teachers at her old school had gotten fed up with her and recommended that she be sent elsewhere. Then the bell signalling the school's end rang throughout the building and the kids headed home with Kaliyah joined by Keiko and Tora.

They were heading to Kaliyah's house when she noticed a strange yet cute blonde boy watching her. She smiled at him, and he returned it with a smirk and walked away back into this bright pink building. They arrived at her house. She introduced Tora to her parents and told them that they were going upstairs to study for their test the next day. After a couple hours of studying Kaliyah brought up some soda and snacks for them to eat in between quizzing each other.

Not long after Kaliyah felt strange but she couldn't figure out why. Her friend Keiko realized that her friend was acting strange and suddenly she was worried.

"Are you okay?" the white haired girl asked. Her friend didn't answer so she asked again, "Are you okay?"

"Huh, gomenasai, I was daydreaming, and didn't hear you." Kaliyah said her cheeks becoming red with embarrassment. The three friends kept studying for a while after until it started getting dark. It was then that Tora and Keiko bid their farewell. After her friends left Kaliyah could swear she heard the flapping of wings.

"I just imagining things, that's all it is," she kept telling herself over and over, "Oh well i need some rest for tomorrow."

As she fell asleep she was thinking about her dreams of the girl with giant wings. She wasn't in the alley anymore but fighting with her friends against the green haired boy that's usually in her dreams.

"I knew I would see you again!" she shouted to the boy. He just smirked at her while holding his daggers out in front of him. The girl suddenly leaped at the boy, but just as the two clashed there was a blinding light and Kaliyah's dream shattered. The next day she woke up, with a smile on her face. And after she finished her morning rituals she left the house. Not far from there she saw her friends and after waving them down she headed to school with them.

"Are you ready for the test today?" Tora suddenly asked.

"Maybe. I'm not really good at taking tests," Keiko replied with an unsure smile.

"I wonder whats for lunch today?" Kaliyah asked.

"It's pizza, or so everyone else thinks." Keiko said jokingly.

"Cool, I like pizza." Kaliyah responded. Not long after the three friends came to the school building and went inside. Once in the building they headed to their classroom and took their seats. The teacher came in not long after with a huge stack of papers.

"Here you go kids. Hopefully you studied for the test because I am not going to go easy on grading your tests," the teacher said.

'Wow this test is hard,' Keiko thought. Tora was the first one done with the test, which she finished just under ten minutes.

'Jeez she's fast,' Kaliyah thought impressed. Slowly all the other students finished taking their tests, except Keiko. She was trying to finish but the answers wouldn't come to her. She knew the answers but couldn't think of them, though normal work was easy for her to complete. Ten more minutes went by and Keiko finally finished before the bell rang announcing class was over. It was finally time for lunch.

"Class is dismissed," the teacher said, "Though I'd like you to hang back if you would Ms. Kimoto. I'd like a word with you."

"Okay." Keiko said getting worried looks from her friends, "It's okay guys, I'll meet you at the lunch table."

Kaliyah nodded and led Tora out of the room.

"What's up sir?" she asked.

"Did you study for the test last night?" the teacher asked. He knew that she didn't do well on tests, but he was worried for her grades.

"Yeah, I'm just bad at taking tests. Every time when a test appears in front of me my mind goes blank. Gomen'nasai," Keiko replied with a slight bow of apology.

"In that case would you maybe like some extra credit?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, sir if that's okay," Keiko said happily her dark blue eyes sparkling.

"Then your extra credit is to do a report on any endangered species and it's due tomorrow." he said.

"Okay, I understand." Keiko replied.

"You may go now, and have a nice lunch," the teacher said.

"Thanks sensei, I'll do my best," the white haired girl said before she ran out of the classroom with her books in her hand. She found her friends waiting for her just off to the side of the lunch line.

"Hey. What did the teacher want from you?" Kaliyah asked.

"Nothing. He just offered me extra credit, since I don't do real good with tests," she replied. Kaliyah nodded before heading into the line. It wasn't long before the black haired girl was next in line for her food. She was about to head to the tables when she recognized the boy who was giving out food, or at least she thought she did.

"Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

The boy just shook his head and said, "If I met someone you I'd remember."

She just looked at him trying to put a face to those eyes, but just wasn't able to do it. Instead she just let him hand her the pizza before leaving the lunch line. Her friends weren't far behind.

"What was that all about?" Tora asked.

"Nothing. I just thought I recognized him from somewhere." Kaliyah said with a shrug. The three friends found a table and sat down. Then they began eating. After she bit into the pizza, all Kaliyah could see was a blinding light beckoning to her. She was dimly aware of falling to the side and being caught. She could someone carrying her out of the lunch room, but she couldn't see who it was. The queasyness was enough to make her fall unconscious let alone the blinding light. She awoke in the nurse's office without any recollection of what happened.

"Wh…..what? Where am I?" Kaliyah asked with a slight groan.

"You're in the nurse's office," a calm and collected voice said.

"Who are you?" she said opening her eyes and looking to the side.

"My name's Ryou, I carried you to the nurse's office." the boy said.

"You're the volunteer that I recognized from somewhere," Kaliyah said once she realized who it was. He was about to reply when the school's nurse came into the room.

"Oh good miss sleeping beauty is awake," The old school nurse said before turning to Ryou, "You can wait for your girlfriend out in the main office."

"He's not my boyfriend and he doesn't need to wait on me, lady," Kaliyah snapped. The boy could have sworn her eyes flashed red.

"Regardless, he needs to go out of my office there's not enough room as is," the nurse shot back. The boy left and Kaliyah started getting up when the nurse stopped her with a glare.

"You are not to leave, missy," the nurse said in a slightly threatening tone.

"Why the heck not?" Kaliyah asked angrily, "I'm fine now and you can't hold me here against my will."

"I suggest you lay back down and stay put or else I will call your parents young lady." The nurse said. The dark haired girl laid back down defeated. Kaliyah had no clue how long she just lay there, but she suddenly heard the bell ring announcing school was over.

"Can I go now?" she asked.

"Yes, you may go now," the nurse said, "Just take care, and try not to get sick again.

Kaliyah nodded before she walked out into the main office, only to bump into Ryou.

"What are you still doing here?" Kaliyah asked irritably.

"That's not nice, and after I took the liberty to gather your stuff and the rest of your homework." Ryou said said with a smirk.

"Thanks, I guess." she replied.

He nodded, "Would you like to hangout sometime? There's this new restaurant that I would like to take you to,if you don't mind."

"I guess I kind of owe you, so why not." she said as she texted her parents that she would be studying at a restaurant with some friends.

"Let's go sir. I don't have all day." She said with a thick layer of sarcasm.

"Sorry for holding you up red eyes," Ryou shot back.

"What did you just call me?" Kaliyah asked both confused and angry.

"You'll find out sooner or later," he said mysteriously. Kaliyah huffed and walked past him. As she did she accidentally stepped on his foot. If it hurt Ryou didn't show any sign of it on his face. Once they'd left the building he led her through the streets. Suddenly Kaliyah sensed something was off, so she stopped. He looked back to find her staring at a boy flying through the sky.

"You'll need this trust me." Ryou said tossing a necklace to her with a dragon pendant on it, "Use it to transform."

"What?" her question was interrupted by the people around her screaming. She turned around and found herself staring at a giant monster bird. On an impulse Kaliyah kissed the pendant and said the words that came to her, "Mew Mew Kawata, Metamorphosis!"

Then a blinding white light surrounded her. As the light died down she found herself transformed into the girl of her dreams. Large dragon-like wings sprouted from her shoulder blades, and she also sported a long dragon tail.

"Bow of flames of all things lovely and beautiful, I command you to protect me in my time of need!" She shouted as she charged the bird creature, "Ribbon Black Dragon Fury!"

Then she let an arrow flew which pierced the bird and the creature shattered into a million pieces, leaving only a glowing orb-like thing behind. Ryou was quick to take out an upgraded R6000, it looked like a small gray rabbit. He let it go and it ate the strange orb.

"This is yours," Ryou said indicating the rabbit before beginning to walk away. Kaliyah's weapon disappeared and she returned to her human form. Without warning the black haired girl felt herself falling once more but Ryou caught her before her face hit the pavement. He carried her to the Mew Mew cafe. An hour went by before she woke up.

"Hey. My name is Keiichirô Akasaka," a man with long brown hair said once Kaliyah spotted him.

"W-where is this?" Kaliyah asked.

"This is cafe Mew. I own this cafe and work here as well," Keiichiro explained.

"Hey, my name's Kaliyah Kawata." Kaliyah said. Before further conversation could occur Ryou came in, this time without the wig, and sat down in front of her.

"This little rabbit is a robot it will help you find the other Mews and help track the aliens and their creations."

"Wait a minute. Others? Aliens? Is this some kind of joke?" Kaliyah asked skeptically.

"Not at all. There are others like you, though the animal DNA within them is different than your's," Ryou said, "And right now aliens are invading Earth. Though we still don't know why."

"So where do I come in?" Kaliyah asked.

"We need you to gather the others I mentioned, and defeat these aliens," Ryou said.

"Wow, more work I have to do, and for a guy I don't even know," Kaliyah huffed, "Not to mention one who appears to be full of himself."

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" the blond asked indignantly.

"It means just because you designed this special project to turn people into freaks, you think you're such a hot shot." the black haired girl said and began walking away.

"Come back here! I'm not done talking to you!" Ryou growled. Spinning around Kaliyah stormed up to him and glared.

"Just because I have these powers and others are out there like me, and aliens are invading doesn't mean i have to stay here and listen to the bull that's coming out of your mouth, Now good day!" Kaliyah hissed turning around and walking away. As she did she heard Keiichiro engulfed in a fit of laughter. She smirked as she walked out the little robot bunny hopping behind her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Birthday Party Disaster

"Where have you been?" Keiko asked as her best friend was running late again. "Sorry I was busy." she replied. "This is the last day before break, and your late?" "Sorry, I forgot my scarf, its like -5 degrees outside." "Yeah whatever." she said as she turned away.

They started walking away after they greeted each other like always. She thought about her friend and how wonderful it would be if both of them were Mew Mew's. But that thought was interrupted as they passed Keiko's house, her cat kept meowing and trying to follow them to school. "Stay can't come with me to school." Keiko said to her silver kitten. She walked away with her friend beside her. Her kitten was on the ground asleep.

"Today, class we have a pop quiz!" Said the teacher. The majority of the students groaned, some were happy like, the new girl Tora. She loved taking tests, which was part of the reason why kids made fun of her.

"You're excited about a test that you haven't studied for?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"We have to work on your social skills. This is why kids pick on you." Keiko said under her breath.

"Why don't you leave me alone. Just because I am smart doesn't mean that's the reason why people make fun of me." Tora replied.

Keiko just gave her a cold stare and turned away. The teacher handed the test out. Keiko as usual was the last one to finish the test. When she got back to her seat she heard Tora talking to the popular girls about her and how weird she was. That's when she got angry at her. She did everything for her and invited her to eat lunch with them. After the class was let out Keiko shouted at Tora,

"Hey you What's wrong with you! Is this what we get for being kind to you! I don't care for your attitude!"

"Well good thing you're slow." She said snickering.

"When they are done using you, Don't come crying to me, because I tried warning you." Keiko said in a calm irritated voice.

All the popular kids laughed and pointed fingers at her. She was beyond angry she was furious. But she shoved past Tora and her new friends. Kaliyah was right behind her, as they headed toward lunch. Keiko wasn't all that hungry so she just got a soda, and sat at the usual lunch table. This lunch was different though Tora was not a part of the group this time. Kaliyah's backpack was vibrating uncontrollably. She opened it and a voice said " Mew deticted." "What? Where?" Her friend was talking to her and she hadn't realized.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

" I said I can't believe they got to her." She said to Kaliyah.

"Me to, we should have kept a better eye on her." She agreed.

"Want to hang out after school?" Keiko asked.

"I would love to, but I can't. I got a job at the new cafe." she replied.

"It's okay. I am happy for you." she said.

After school Kaliyah walked to Cafe Mew Mew. She wasn't excited about working there, especially because of Ryo. But it was a job, and she's getting paid so, she thought heck why not. "Good afternoon Mr. Akasaka." She said as she walked in and headed towards the back room to put on her uniform.

"Hi, Ms. Kawata." Ryo said with a sneer.

"Ryo." She replied.

They stared at each other for a little longer before she turned and walked to the back room to get dressed. When she was ready she started giving customers their food. She noticed Tora in the cafe with her new found friends. She was surrounded by books and she was in a hurry to get the work done. Kaliyah knew that the popular girls were just using her because she was smart. But what could she do? Tora was being rude to them.

She noticed they were being mean to her and she was putting up with it. She was desprate for friends, she wanted to be noticed for who she was. Smart, kind, and loving. Kaliyah walked over to their table.

"What can I get you today?" she said.

"I'll have water. Sparkling, with lemon without the pulp."

"Well, we have well water, and you can get lemon on the side, what you need is a side of manners." she said with a cocky attitude.

The whole table started laughing at her. While Ryo just stared, at her in surprise. She was beyond irratated with them. She couldn't understand why they were being so stuck up and mean to her once best friend.

"If I catch you being mean to my once best friend again you'll live to regret it!" she said, while dumping the ice cold water on top of the leaders head.

"Why don't you have a cherry pie on the house." She said while slowly putting the pie towards the table, at the last second she shoved the pie into the queen of the group's face. "That will teach you to mess with me or innocent people. I am so tired of stuck up people like you! Now GET OUT OF MY RESTAURANT! she shouted.

The girl looked at her in surprise. There group hesitated as they looked at there leader. "Well, what are you waiting for, you are no longer welcome here! Get Out Now!" she shouted again. As the queen bee got up to leave she looked back and growled at her. "Meow" she replied. "You can stay if you like, Tora. But the rest of you from this table can get out, With your tails tucked between your legs like the dogs you are! And please do try to find some manners before I tell your parents how you are really passing your classes." She replied. Everyone from the table rushed out before she had the chance to turn around.

" Arigatōgozaimashita!" Tora said as she got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" she said.

"Home. I have to study." she replied.

As she headed out the door Kaliyah shouted.

"I still consider you as my friend." she said with a sincere smile on her face.

She saw Tora's face streaked with tears. After the incident with the popular kids, the rest of the day went as normal as any other day, for Kaliyah. After work was over she went home exhausted. Before she could take one step inside the door she saw a box with a red bow on top of it, addressed to her. How strange she thought as she picked up the box.

It said it was from Tora. She wondered what it may be, and why would she give a gift to me? She went into the house with those thoughts in her mind. "Mom, I am home." She shouted as she ran up the stairs with the box in one hand and her bag in the other.

When she got to her room she through her bag down and opened the box. Inside was a smaller box, and in that box was a silver heart shaped locket. There was a note attached to the lid of the box, that said thank you for helping me, I hope you like the locket. She signed it without saying anything else.

She put the necklace on and started doing what she does best, reading and writing since she had nothing else to do that day. A couple of hours went by before she realized that it was Keiko's birthday and the party was in a half hour. She grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs two at a time. When she went out the door she started walking towards the mall, but she suddenly felt that someone was following her, she turned and saw Ryou.

"Do you stock all of your employee's or is it just me?" she said as she put a hand on her hip, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Only the really pretty ones. But i wanted to ask you if i could tag along while you go shopping."

"Why?" she said.

"Oh, because i know what she likes." he replied smirking.

"Oh. So your not only stocking me but your stocking my friend to? Nice."

"I can't help feeling the way i do, about pretty girls like you." he said sounding sincere.

"Fine. Just don't walk behind me, and be quiet."

"Yes, ma'me." he said, she just looked at him a little while longer before she turned back around to face the direction she was heading. With her stocker in tow. When they got to the mall she headed towards the store that sold perfume, when Ryou told her that he found just what her friend wanted. She went over to him, and saw that he was holding a silver pendant shaped like a fox. She didn't know what to say but she strocked her dragon pendant absently.

"Fine I will get it for her. But you better wipe that smirk off your face before your engulfed in flames." She said smoothly but deadly.

He just laughed at her as if he had nothing better to do, that's when she punched him in the face. It sure did take the smirk off his face immediatly. He had a big bruise on his face right after she socked him. She said to herself that will teach you to not mess with me, or in the near future you'll give me another reason to punch you. After they had the present wrapped and a card on the box, they headed towards the cafe. When they arrived she looked everywhere for her friend but couldn't find her, when Ryou pointed to the back of the room and said "She's over there. I will put the present on the table while you go mingle with your friends, my sweet firebreather."as he leaned in and kissed her head. She smacked him hard across the face that her hand print was still on the right side of his face. She gave him the present and went to the back of the room.

"Hi, I didn't see you come in. I was just talking to my cousins. Why don't you come and meet them?" "Maybe later I have to talk to Ryo, my boss." "Okay. Don't be long okay?" She nodded and walked towards Ryou. "I need to talk to you in there." as she nodded towards the kitchen. He just shrugged and walked into the kitchen with her following close behind. When they were in the kitchen she started chewing him out.

"What are you doing and what is your game?" "I am sorry I thought that your friend deserved a real party for a change." "Drop the act." she replied. "What? I am so hurt by your accusations." He said as he smirked. "Don't mess with me, what is your game?" she said with a growl. "Fine you got me we sense another mew mew. So she must be here somewhere." He said.

"Is something wrong?" Keiichiro asked as he walked into the kitchen with a big box in his hand. He took one look at Ryou and he thought He must have deserved it, I am surprised that it took her this long not to hit him though.

"I don't know, Ryou is saying there's a Mew Mew here and it just so happens to be my friends birthday. Ryou if you ruin this day for her, I will kill you." she said in a calm, but deadly voice, as she turned to Keiichiro.

"Is there something I can help you with? Like the cake." she asked.

"Sure. You can mix these ingredients, and try to form it into a fox." He said.

"

Why a fox?" "She likes foxes. She said its her favorite animal." he replied.

"

Okay. I guess I can do that. I am surprised that you knew that about my friend to, without even meeting her." she said with a nod.

She got busy working on mixing the ingredients, to make the cake. After she did that she put the mix in a pan and put it in the oven to cook. An hour went by and the oven dinged. She took it out after sticking it with a toothpick and it came out clean. She put on an oven mit and took it out. Then she took the cake from the pan and put it on the cooling rack while the other layers cooked. She took a knife and cut the cake to form a fox, she then put frosting on it while she waited for the layers to be done in the oven.

Finally an hour and a half went by and the cake was done. It actually looked just like a white fox. She put fourteen candles on the cake,and Keiichiro took the cake out. Everyone started singing happy birthday to Keiko. Her face was glowing with happiness. Keiichiro told her to make a wish as she blew out the candles. The cake was about five or six layers stacked on top of each other in the shape of a white fox with bright blue eyes. Ryo cut the cake and the first piece went to the birthday girl.

Finally it was time to open the presents. She opened Kayilah's present first. She was so excited when she opened the box and found a fox pendant necklace. She had her best friend put it on her. A lot of the guests either got her something that had to do with foxes or a card with money in it. Her parents got her a pure white huskey pup. "I will name you Akio." She said. "I hope my kitten doesn't get mad at me because of you." She said.

"Thank you all for coming and for your nice gifts. The money will go towards saving endangered animals and there habitats." With that being said, they heard a giant animal outside the cafe terriorizing innocent people.

"We have to get out of here!" Kaliyah said as she dragged her best friend out of the cafe.

"What are you doing!" yelled Keiko. "We will get murdered out here!"

"Kiss your necklace and say the words that come to you! Trust me, Or we will die!"

Keiko kissed her fox pendant and said "Mew Mew Kimoto, Metamorphsis!"

Then a blinding white light surrounded her. As the light died down she found she was transformed into a white fox. A long white bushy tail sprouted from her behind, and semi long white ears with black tips sprouted from her head. Sword of ice of all things lovely and beautiful, I command you to protect me in my time of need!" The next thing she knew she charged at the giant rat. Ribbon Arctic Flurry!

Then she Swung her sword as icicles flew from the blade. Kayilah Transformed into the black dragon, and used her bow of flames to finish the monster off. They saw the aliens and there ticked off faces, vanish into the sunset. They were transformed back into there human forms as the robot bunny ate the aliens creation.

"What just happened?" Keiko asked.

"You were transformed into a Mew Mew. Ryou will explain everything. Your going to have to work here at the cafe as a cover up." she replied.

"Oh great, more work. And with that dweeb." she said.

Her friend just laughed as they walked back into the cafe. A few hours later Ryou had explained everything and Keiko understood. Her life changed dirastically on her birthday, but she was happy that she had a purpose in life. No matter how strange of a life it was.


End file.
